


永坠爱河

by Phi_lia



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Hermaphrodites, Insults, M/M, Past Drug Use, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_lia/pseuds/Phi_lia
Summary: PWP仔细看tag，你已经被警告过了中途感到不适请右上角点叉离开
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Woo Jiho | Zico, Woo Jiho | Zico/Others
Kudos: 14





	永坠爱河

  
权志龙和禹智皓认识这件事在圈内并不是什么秘密，毕竟各自的身边人其实多多少少都和对方合作过，而且风格偏向嘻哈的偶像在圈内来来回回其实也就那几个，再加上韩国娱乐圈的各种大大小小的颁奖礼，不认识反倒才是怪事。  
  
但奇怪的是两人从来没有在明面上有过交流，甚至连ins上的礼貌性互fo都没有，更别提在节目上的互动了。有八卦的人猜测是不是因为早期韩媒老喜欢拿他俩做比较，各自为了避免尴尬和粉丝之间的摩擦所以才在大众面前装不认识对方。  
  
只有当事人知道，的确是为了避嫌，但避的并不是旁人想的那种，而是另外的。一种一旦被曝光出来，可能都不会有人相信的嫌。  
  
也只有当事人知道，禹智皓是权志龙的婊子。  
  
禹智皓觉得权志龙挺疯的。  
  
但也不怪他，他接触到的权志龙不是在舞台上光芒万丈的巨星，不是对粉丝温柔营业的偶像，甚至也不是面对亲友时有点脆弱的普通人。他所认识的他，总是带着阴霾，晦涩，黑与红，夜晚和血液。他觉得自己了解权志龙的每一个阴暗面。  
  
他们的关系好像只有炮友一词可以形容，但禹智皓觉得不是这样的，起码他自己是不希望这样的，他爱他，他希望他们之间的关系可以在这之上。他包容他，不管是什么事，哪怕发生在自己身上，他也有一万个十万个理由为他辩解。尽管自己清楚，并不是这样的。  
  
他从看到权志龙的第一眼就爱他，好像就是没有什么理由，他天生就要爱他。  
  
所以他容忍权志龙的任何出格行为，不论是在床上，还是下了床。  
  
很少有人知道舞台上的巨星在床上实则性格暴戾，掌控欲强，他的很多炮友也不知道。毕竟还是禹智皓最好用，即使前一天在床上被打得遍体鳞伤隔天就要上打歌舞台也不会抱怨一声。但权志龙也不会做太过分，他从不会在他的脸上留下明显的痕迹，只是有时候实在控制不住了，会在脖子上留下几道指印。但也没有关系，穿个高领毛衣就好了，有一次权志龙这么说，禹智皓听了只是笑笑，并没有答应。隔天他在ins上刷到了禹智皓的自拍，正是高领白毛衣的可爱模样，笑容甜美，丝毫没有痛苦的踪影。评论下面的粉丝像疯了一样直夸他可爱，oppa oppa地叫个不停。权志龙满意地笑了笑，决定回去好好奖励他一下。  
  
只是这好多句oppa真的叫错了。  
  
同样，也很少人知道禹智皓其实是双性人。  
  
权志龙爱死这点了，他时常会熟练地分开他女穴的阴唇瓣，向着内里的产道一探究竟。这时禹智皓会流水，流很多很多水，直至空气中也弥漫着淫靡的性香。他害羞，害羞得用衣袖遮住了自己的眼睛不至于让泪眼朦胧的表情也彻底暴露于另一个人的视线下。这种时候往往也是权志龙对他最心生怜惜最温柔的时候，他轻轻地把他的手臂从脸上移走，仔细端详着他羞怯的神态，然后开口喊，宝贝，宝贝。那么缱绻，那么深情，好似他从来不曾让他受伤过。  
  
然后他再次低头，轻轻地伏在禹智皓耳边，吐出的热气拂过耳边娇嫩的皮肤，痒痒的。  
  
他说，给我生个孩子吧。  
  
禹智皓一怔，怔了又怔。  
  
他实在是不知道该说什么好，或者说他也想，他喜欢小孩子，但他可能并没有这种能力。又或者说他内心清楚权志龙根本只是在开玩笑，床上的话又怎么能当真？他不知道要如何回答了，双眼睁得大大的，直望着对方，不知所措。  
  
好在对方也没有为难他的意思，见他不做回应就罢了。草草地解开了裤腰带，随意撸动了几下就准备进去。旁边的床头柜上摆放着几个避孕套，但他视若无睹。他知道，反正事后禹智皓会吃药的，他戴不戴套根本无关紧要。  
  
但刚进去时禹智皓还是因为隐约的酸涨感微微皱紧了眉头，权志龙时常夸赞他说比女的都要紧，说他会吸，是不是平时离开了男人的鸡巴就不能活。面对这些惯常的羞辱他总是有点无地自容，他想，怎么会有自己这种畸形的存在，或许就是天生就要让人操的婊子也说不定。他从小到大都很自卑，谨慎小心地保守着这个秘密不让除了直系亲属外的人知道。妈妈说他要保护好自己，言语中透露着他将不会有伴侣的遗憾。他一直，一直好痛好痛。直到有一天他和权志龙上床，对方说他漂亮。  
  
但是是有定语的，他说，躺在血液和精液混合物里，被红与白交缠着点缀的他，好漂亮。  
  
某种意义上这句话改变了禹智皓的一生，它像蜡烛一样，暂时把他的生活点亮了，但周围的黑暗也因此愈加浓郁，沉沉霭霭，等着蜡烛熄灭的一瞬间就扑上去，把他包围，然后就是永久的绝望。  
  
随便抽动了几下后权志龙随手拿起床头柜上的烟和打火机，吞云吐雾起来。自从不飞叶子后他烟瘾更加大了，时不时就要来上几根。他知道禹智皓是禁烟大使，于是便经常把烟恶意地吐到对方的脸上，欣赏对方因为突如其来的烟熏而咳嗽不止，眼泪直流的狼狈模样。  
烟快抽到尽头了也要物尽其用，他爱把烟头怼在禹智皓的皮肤上，直到留下圆圆的红红的印痕，有时是在胸前的红樱处，有时是在女穴周围的嫩肉。他专挑柔软且敏感的部位下手，在如何让禹智皓难堪这件事上他总是充满着创造力，而面对禹智皓他又总是满怀着施虐欲。他觉得这就像一个个印章，只是每盖下去一个对方都会颤抖几下，顺便发出几乎要哑在喉咙里的哀哀呻吟罢了。  
  
因着这些羞耻的痕迹和每次做完都会增添的伤痕，禹智皓总是不愿意脱衣服，无论粉丝如何要求他也不做，大众只当他是风格使然，却不知道隐藏着的真正的原因。不过只怕即使有知情人有意透露，也会因其过于惊世骇俗而不被接受。  
  
禹智皓觉得，每次和权志龙做爱都是一种折磨。不仅痛苦，而且漫长。对方射精时总是喜欢内射，然后把他的穴掰开看白色的液体从里面缓缓流出。有时兴起了还会把它们揩下来喂到禹智皓嘴边，禹智皓也总是很乖地伸出舌头把对方的手舔干净，从指尖到手腕，全部过一遍。要是有滴到地上的，他马上就会受到惩罚，有时只是简单的一巴掌，有时却要被揪着头发往墙上撞。中间还要夹杂着婊子荡妇之类的羞辱词汇，他听着听着，就会终于忍不住哭出来。  
  
所以他在床上面对权志龙，总是怯生生的，他想，再乖顺一点受到的伤害就会变小了吧。于是他无师自通地学会了喊对方作oppa，第一次听到这个称呼时，权志龙只是稍微惊愕了一下便露出了满意的笑容，甚至那种惊愕还更类似于惊喜。接着他说，禹智皓，你真的是个欠操的婊子，你迟早会怀上我的孩子的。  
  
然后的然后，禹智皓也不记得了，他想就算是真的怀上了，怕是权志龙也只会一通电话过来让他马上打掉。那么这除了徒增悲戚之外又有什么用呢。  
  
日子就这么一天天过下去，没有变好，也没有变坏。他们还是偶尔约炮，虽然客观上来看只是禹智皓的随叫随到。  
  
于是又一次，禹智皓顺着权志龙发过来的房间号敲开了门。只是这次迎接他的不是往日熟悉的漂亮脸蛋，而是一堆根本不认识的陌生男人。  
  
他一瞬间感到茫然。  
  
然后就被拖进去了。  
  
那一次到底含了多少根鸡巴他记不清了，也不知道女穴和后穴到底被射了多少次精，因为人太多他甚至连双手都要连续不断地帮男人们抒解。他真的很累很疼，但是不敢停下。因为一停下来又要被打了。  
  
不知道什么时候，他的眼神开始恍惚了，他隐隐约约在门口处看到了一个身影，一个他真正熟悉的身影。  
  
禹智皓此时多么渴望这个人并不是他啊。  
  
只是，真的是，真的是。权志龙靠在门框上，对上了他的眼神，毫无愧疚感地给了他一个微笑。  
  
恰好这时其中一个男的射在了他的脸上，他的视野一瞬间又变得模糊了起来。他还能怎么办啊，他只能笑或者哭。  
  
于是他也微笑了起来。  
  
他想，他真的会永远都爱权志龙的。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以看完有人来和我ship一下龙鸡吗（……）


End file.
